Cats (2011 film)
, Rumpleteazer, Demeter, Rum Tum Tugger, and Jennyanydots Middle: Jellylorum, Bombalurina, Munkustrap, Old Deuteronomy, and Bustopher Jones Bottom: Victoria, Plato, Grizabella, Jemima, and Mr. Mistoffelees]] ''Cats ''is a 2011 computer-animated musical family film directed by D.A. Nichols and Abbey Thickson and based on the musical of the same name by Andrew Lloyd Webber. Plot Coming soon! Voice Cast * Cameron Ball as Admetus: The main protagonist, he's easy-going, friendly, and goofy. * Adam Lake as Alonzo: The second in command to the Jellicle Tribe and is seen as a mature adult. * Paul F. Monaghan as Asparagus: A chorus cat and is a bit absent-minded. * Charlene Ford as Bombalurina: Admetus' girlfriend and sometimes flirts with Rum Tum Tugger. * Joel Morris as Bustopher Jones: A Edwardian gentleman of leisure. * Cassie Clare as Cassandra: A different breed than the other cats. * Benjamin Mundy as Coricopat: A "Witches' cat" who has psychic abilities. * Zizi Strallen as Demeter: A very skittish cat. * Lili Froehlich as Electra, a quiet, reserved cat * Jo Bingham as Etcetera, a happy, energetic, and excitable kitten * Femi Taylor as Exotica * Nicole Scherzinger as Grizabella, a former Glamour cat. * Christopher Gurr as Gus, the Theatre Cat * Clare Rickard as Jellylorum * Natasha Mould as Jemima, a young, innocent, and curious kitten * Laurie Scarth as Jennyanydots, the old Gumbie cat. * Benicio del Toro as Moltio: A mob boss and the main antagonist. * Daniel Gaymon as Macavity the Mystery Cat, the secondary antagonist * Joseph Poulton as Mr. Mistoffelees, a young tom who has magic powers as well as the ability to create flash explosions. * Benjamin Yates as Mungojerrie * Callum Train as Munkustrap, a black and silver tom who is the leader and protector of the Jellicle tribe. * Nicholas Pound as Old Deuteronomy, the lovable patriarch of the Jellicle tribe. * Kenneth Ard as Plato * Stevie Hutchinson as Pouncival, a playful adolescent tom. * Dawn Williams as Rumpleteazer * Antoine Murray-Straughan as the Rum Tum Tugger, the ladies' tom. * Frank Thompson as Rumpus Cat * Ross Finnie as Skimbleshanks, the railway cat. * Kathryn Barnes as Tantomile, the female twin of Coricopat * Kolton Krouse as Tumblebrutus, a bouncy, troublesome young cat. * Hannah Kenna Thomas as Victoria, a white kitten who is extremely gifted in dancing. More Coming Soon! Jellicle Loop Group * Steve Apostolina * Ashley Bell * Susan Boyajian * Wendy E. Cutler * Eddie Frierson * Don Fullilove * Kerry Gutierrez * Dylan Hart * Hollis Hart * Bridget Hoffman * Rif Hutton * Matthew Labyorteaux * Minty Lewis * Kristen Li * Caitlin McKenna * Scott Menville * Hector Jamie Mercado * Dina Morrone * Heidi Brook Myers * Tony Oliver * Natalie Palamides * Jacqueline Pinol * Justin Shenkarow * Dennis Singletary * Jason Spisak * Warren Sroka * Kelly Stables * Sonny Strait * Shane Sweet * Steven Wayne * Lisa Wilhoit * Adam Wylie * Lynnanne Zager Production Development Plans for an animated film adaptation based on the musical were planned by Amblimation, but was abandoned with the studio's closure. In January 2008, NicThic Productions and Willett Animation decided to revive the film as a computer-animated film, to give it a more contemporary look. Category:Films